


A Match Made in Heaven

by The_hidden_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Drug Use, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_hidden_angel/pseuds/The_hidden_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started with two guys, who had once known each other, walking into a bar. They had a bright future together. They had no clue this was supposed to happen, but Sam and Crowley knew so they split up to make it happen. It was clear they had to be together, even if Sam and Crowley didn't knew it was the their destiny it was obvious that they were to be together. Sam knew before he went into the cage and took action after the first one had taken his cage memory and stayed with him, you would think it would be hard. Crowley stuck by the second one after he turned into a demon, you would think that would make it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so bare with me, I am up for any feedback, enjoy!

         It had all started with two guys, who had once known each other, walking into a bar. They had a bright future together. They had no clue this was supposed to happen, but Sam and Crowley knew so they split up to make it happen. It was clear they had to be together, even if Sam and Crowley didn't knew it was the their destiny it was obvious that they were to be together. Sam knew before going into the cage and took action after the first one had taken Sam's cage memory and stayed with him, you would think it would be hard to deal with. Crowley stuck by the second one after he turned into a demon, you would think that would make it easy.

         First there was Cas, he had been the one to take down the wall in Sam's brain, the wall that had been put up to keep Sam's mind in order, the wall that had been put there to keep the memories of the cage with Lucifer and Michael away, the wall that had been put there to keep Sam alive and well. Cas was picked up by Meg and he had just remembered that he was an angel of the lord so he didn't remember her at all but he went with her anyway. She had said something about Sam being in a mental hospital because of him. Cas remembered that, but he just couldn't remember why he had done it. So when Cas got there he transferred that part of Sam's memory into his head and it messed his head up in so many different ways, Cas didn't see Lucifer, who was in the cage with Michael, like Sam had. Now he was at the hospital, Sam came to visit him every once in a while, but that was about it.

        Second there was Dean, he had taken on the mark of Cain after his brother went crazy and Cas had died after taking the wall in his brother's head down. Taking on the mark helped him kill Abbadon, but it came with a price. The power had gone to his head, he realized, when he had tried to kill Metatron, it completely backfired on him, Metatron ended up killing him instead. Then Dean had woken up to Crowley going on and on about the mark having an affect, him not believing it, and then he told Dean to open his eyes and see everything from his view and Dean knew right away. He was a demon, he found out what Cain had meant when he said the mark would come with a price, the price was his soul. Now he was with Crowley hanging out, Going to random bars, picking up random chicks, drinking all day long, avoiding Cas like the plague after finding out he was alive.

       Sam was hanging out with Cas a lot trying to get him to go to bars and drink with him. He was doing it so that when Crowley had gotten Dean to go to a certain bar that wasn't suspicious to “run into” Cas. They had been going to bars every night this week and started talking. Cas talked to Sam about non-sense most of the time, random things he had learned as an angel, things that he has learned as a human, and the human race. Sam was bad when he had the cage memories in his head but that was because he was seeing Lucifer everywhere, but Cas was different. It was like his brain just broke under the pressure, like it had to much weight on it. Sam was keeping Cas mostly in check before he got Cas and Dean in the same bar.

       Sam and Cas hung out everyday, Sam always trying to distract Cas from his mind and it was working well so far. Cas was still a bit jumpy when people got angry, kinda like a little kid, and loopy but that was to be expected having that much weight on your shoulders. He didn't really mention Lucifer so Sam was pretty sure that he wasn't seeing him like Sam had. Three days went by and Cas was doing much better than Sam was when he was the crazy one. Sam liked crazy Cas he was strange but funny.

       Crowley was busy with Dean being obnoxious with singing, drinking, and girls. Dean was a handful Crowley was having a hard time getting Dean to move from bar to bar, he was so stubborn sometimes, he had to wait for Dean to get tired of the bar. Crowley was tired of waiting so he told Dean that they were going to head to Hilger, Nevada to go to a place called the Rainbow Bar in three days. He found it hard not to laugh because the reason they were going there and the name of the bar. He figured it would be humorous and Sam should get a kick out of it.

       Crowley watched Dean act obnoxiously stupid for three days between the singing and fights. Crowley was getting fed up with Dean, it took all of his willpower to not just leave. It was finally time to get the show on the road and go to the Rainbow Bar and Crowley was so glad he could finally get rid of Dean. When they got there Dean started drinking immediately and it was karaoke night so he started singing too. Crowley just sat at the other end of the bar watching and waiting after he sent Sam a text with a smile on him face. 

       When Sam got the text saying 'Get Cas to Hilger, NV Rainbow Bar' he was trying to get Cas to go out, he was relieved that he had a destination it would make it easier to talk Cas into meeting him there. It had Sam laughing though 'leave it to Crowley to pick the Rainbow Bar' Sam thought. He called Cas it rang three or four times before Cas answered.

  "Hey Cas, what are you up to?" Sam said when Cas answered

    "Hey Sam, sitting here doing nothing." Cas replied

  “Why don't you join me at a bar in Nevada?” Sam asked Cas

    “Why a bar in Nevada?” Cas replied

  “Well I think you will like this specific one.” Sam answered

    “Whats the name? I will teleport there then.” Cas said

  “Rainbow Bar.” Sam said

       It had been an hour and Crowley just sat in the bar watching dean drink and flirt with ladies. If Sam and Cas didn't get there soon dean wasn't going to be there. Suddenly Sam was walking into the bar and looked around to find Crowley then quickly walking over to him when he spotted him.

  “Wheres Dean?” Sam asked

    “Well, hello to you too moose, he is over there.” Crowley replied pointing over to some pool table on the other side of the bar.

  “How do we get them to talk? I mean Dean is avoiding Cas like the fucking plague.” Sam asked, he had been thinking about this all day, how would they get them to talk when they were in the same bar.

    “I don't think we have to.” Crowley said nodding his head in the direction of the bar where Dean was getting a beer talking to Cas who had just appeared there.

       Dean had wandered over to the bar to get a drink when he saw Cas. At first he wanted to run for his life but he noticed something different about Cas now. He went over and talked to him, he figured Crowley wasn't around so why not. Cas told him about how he got picked by Meg, he took Sam's Cage match scars and now he sits in a mental hospital playing board games with Sam mainly the game Sorry. They talked for a couple of hours about things like the human race. Sam and Crowley joined them after a while laughing and joking. They went to a motel when the bar closed getting two rooms one for Dean and Cas and the other for Sam and Crowley.

 

 


End file.
